


[Podfic] dormant

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Music, POV Roronoa Zoro, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Trans Character, Trans Roronoa Zoro, with minor appearances from all the strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "dormant" by kurgayaCannonballs begin to obliterate the hull. Zoro smells smoke, tastes fire in the back of his throat. The odd sensation releases him and he gasps, heaving it, and untangles himself from the robe. Sunny is burning. The ship lurches as Franky seizes the helm, and Zoro scrambles to catch his katana with two tiny, almost skeletal hands.“What the fuck,” he breathes, his voice panicked and high - too high, a child-like high.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] dormant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dormant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448092) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> [A Film Z canon-divergence au in which Ain's Devil Fruit hits Zoro instead of Robin. Please note: [aether above (here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601938) details Zoro's backstory. You don't have to read that first, but it may help]
> 
> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
>  **Warnings:** There is one instance of Zoro being misgendered by a minor OC. It occurs during the marketplace scene after a woman screams.
> 
>   * In the version with music: starts at 0:37:49 and ends at 0:39:07
>   * In the version without music: starts at 0:37:17 and ends at 0:38:35.
> 


## MP3 & M4B With Music

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant%20-%20with%20music.mp3).

**Intro Music:** ["Body"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4o0WYiK52Dg) by Mother Mother  


**Outro Music:** ["Good At Loving You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2--Si10YSc) by Mother Mother  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3 (on archive.org)]](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant%20-%20with%20music.mp3) | 65 MB | 1:19:07  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a (on anchor.fm)]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-22/84487564-44100-2-1c99e650c6081.m4a)  
  
| 65 MB | 1:19:07  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant%20-%20with%20music.m4b)  
  
| 112 MB | 1:19:07  
  
## MP3/M4b Without Music

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3 (on archive.org)]](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant.mp3) | 60 MB | 1:16:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/dormant/dormant.m4b)  
  
| 108 MB | 1:16:18


End file.
